Royally Rejected
by LuzaBaby
Summary: Randy is used to women throwing themselves at him, but what happens when a women he wants doesn't want him? Can he handle the rejection? Suck at summaries!Pleeeease Read! Randy Orton,OC,John Cena,Batista,and more.
1. Chapter 1: The New Job

Title: Royally Rejected

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't any of the W.W.E superstars mentioned. I wish, but sadly it's not true. I only own the original characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Job

"Hey, Danni! Wake up! We're late!",Heather screamed as she hopped into Danni's room trying to pull on her high heels.

"Huh?",Danni said groggily as she pushed the covers off her head.

"We're late!", Heather screamed again.

Danni sat up and looked at Heather. She couldn't help but to bust out laughing, Heather's blonde hair was unbrushed, she had a piece of burnt toast sticking out of her purse, her skirt was on backwards, and their was toothpaste on the front of her shirt.

"HaHa! This is so fuckin funny Danni! I mean it's so fuckin hilarious that we're late for work!"

"Sorry! It is. Anyways, how the hell are we late? Since I've lived with you I haven't ever been late for anything. You always wake me up!"

"Well, I overslept today Danni. O.K.? So get up and get your ass dressed, cuz I'm walking out that door in three minutes with or without you.", Heather said as she stomped out and slammed the door.

Danni slowly pulled herself out of bed, and stretched her arms in the air. She was a little nervous about this new job, and working with her best friend Heather. When she quit her last job, Heather suggested she work with her for the millionth time, and went on and on about how much she'd really love it. For once, Danni agreed, and let Heather get her the job. Heather worked for the W.W.E, and all Danni knew about Heather's job was it involved "employee management and assistance". That was all she knew about the job she was about to do everyday. On top of that, here she was late for her first day at a new job.

Danni stood up, and practically ran to her closet. She had nothing to wear. She didn't want to look completely "business women" like Heather, but she wanted people to take her seriously. Just as she was deciding to wear jeans and a dressy top Heather ran in.

"Danni, I'm fucking leaving, so if your coming you better get dressed in the car. And NO, I'm not joking."

"Come on Heather! Two minutes. I'm getting dressed right now."

"You can get dressed in the car!"

"What about brushing my teeth and deodorant?"

"In the CAR!"

"Fine!"

Danni grabbed her clothes from the closet, and ran to the front door behind Heather. She looked down at what she was wearing- a bra and boxers- and ran even faster as she crossed her front yard to the car.

"I can't believe your making me do this!", Danni panted as she slammed the car door shut.

"It won't kill you. Besides, I'm sure our neighbor Mr.Perkins hasn't seen anything that looked as good as you running around in your underwear in his life."

"What? No Way! He was out there?"

Heather laughed as they drove off.

Danni got dressed as fast as she could, and like to had a heart attack when they pulled up beside a car of teenage boys on their way to school.

"Look Danni. You got an audience."

Danni slipped her silky black top over head, then looked to her left. These boys were practically drooling on themselves.

"Holy shit! Hurry up! I can't stand them watching me dress."

"I seem to remember a few years ago when we were in high school, that you would have killed for that kind of attention."

"Well, I've been over that for a while, so can we just hurry up."

The drive seemed like forever to Danni. She had done her best to look good, but despite that she was still nervous.

"Hey, Mississippi! What's wrong with you?"

Danni hated when Heather called her "Mississippi", but she wasn't in the mood to argue with her about it.

"I'm nervous. I don't know anything about this job. I don't know who I'm working with or what I'm expected to do.But I trust you, and I know you wouldn't get me a job that I would be uncomfortable with."

"That's all. Why didn't you just ask?"

"I don't know."

"Your job is basically the same as mine. You cater to the every need of W.W.E superstars. You make their appointments,

organize their schedules and plan their vacation time, buy their flight tickets, make phone calls for them. You manage their every move if they ask you to."

"What? Why did you think I would like doing that? That's like being someone's slave."

"I knew you'll love it, because you'll get to travel and be around people. You love to work with people. The hours aren't bad, and you get to sleep in the best hotels. Not to mention, some of the wrestlers are really cool."

"That all sounds great, but, no offense, I don't want to end up like you with no life of my own."

"I do have a life, and I love my job. Please, give it a chance."

Heather pulled up to a huge arena, showed some gorilla loooking guy a pass, and pulled in to a parking garage. All Danni could do was wonder what the hell had she gotten herself into.

* * *

Sorry if the first chapter is boring, but I'm just getting started. First FanFic!Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease Review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Firecracker

Chapter 2: Firecracker

"We're here Danni.", Heather excalimed loudly as if it was the greatest thing in the world.

At that moment Danni wanted to rip every long blonde hair out of her pretty head. How could she be so enthusiastic when she just ruined Danni's day?

"Mississippi quit pouting, and get your ass out the car!",Heather said getting out of the car and slamming the door.

Danni felt like an abandoned puppy at that moment. Heather couldn't leave her. She needed Heather. She didn't know these people, and besides Heather was the one who got her into this mess. She realized how much she needed to cling to Heather today, and probably for the rest of the week.

"I'm coming. Just don't leave me.", Danni said jumping out of the car, and chasing behind Heather.

Heather waved a pass in the face of the gorilla man as she went through the door, but as Danni tried to follow the gorilla sent a huge arm out which she so gracefully walked into. It knocked the damn wind out of her.

"What the Fuck? I'm with her gorilla boy."

"No pass. No entrance."

"Fuck that. I work here...I think. That's my friend Heather."

Danni screamed for Heather,but it was no use. Ditzy freakin heather probably thought Danni was still behind her.

"Is there a problem here?", a soft deep male voice said behind Danni.

Danni spun around and found herself staring at a tall, gorgeous guy who was wearing a wife beater like a second skin.

"Ya, Mr.Orton. She don't have no pass.", said the gorilla.

"Oh. That's to bad! Sorry. If you don't have a pass, you're not getting in.",Orton said brushing past her.

"Thanks asshole whatever your name is.", Danni screamed shoving him in the back as he walked in front of her.

"Orton. My name is Randy Orton. Remember that name, because one day you'll be screamin it."

"Ya. Sure. Why don't you call me when your balls drop "Randy".

"Owww! That hurt. What's your name?", Randy said dropping his eyes from her face to her chest.

Randy couldn't help but look at her she was pretty Hott. He would probably have hit on her, but she had mouth like a firecracker. It just exploded in your face the moment she spoke. Randy licked his lower lip as she shifted her weight to the left showing soft curves. If Joe didn't let her in soon, Randy would let her in and take her straight to his locker room.

"My name is None of your Business."

"Cute name. Nice to meet y-"

Randy was cut short and interrupted by Heather. She bursted through the doorway panting.

"There you are Mississippi. Oh my God! I'm so sorry. I thought you were right behind me. Joe she's with me. Please let her through."

"Ya Joe. Would you mind letting me through?" Danni shoved Joe's arm down.

"Sorry.", Joe grunted.

"So, your name is "Mississippi".", Randy said laughing. What kind of name was Mississippi. No wonder she wouldn't tell anyone her name.

"Oh! Hi Mr.Orton. I see you've met my friend here. She's new to the company, and I hope she hasn't made an awful impression on you.", Heather exclaimed shifting nervously, and putting on her biggest fake smile.

"No. No problem.", Randy said smiling at Danni.

"Let's go. Shall we?", Heather asked Danni sensing the tension between her and Randy.

"Fine.", Danni replied glaring at Randy with a look that said you deserve to die.

Randy looked at her with a cocky grin on his face.

"Bye Mississippi."

_What an Asshole _Danni thought to herself. He was Hott, but he was a huge jerk!

Randy just enjoyed the view as "Mississippi" walked down the hall. He would see her again, and tame her firecracker mouth...with his mouth.

* * *

PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW. Even if you think it is CRAPPY. 


	3. Chapter 3:Smackdown

Chapter 3: Smackdown

"So, What first?", Danni asked Heather trying to move past the encounter with Randy.

"Hey! What went on with you and Mr.Orton back there?"

"Will you quit calling him that!"

"What happened?"

"Nothing. He was just being an ass."

"O.K. Whatever you say."

Danni thought it was kind of cool being backstage at the American Airlines Center. She'd never even been in it before, even though she lived right outside of Dallas all of her life. She was kind of warming up to the job. She'd never really had a job she'd liked before. She could of done lots of things with her life. She was pretty, tall enough to be a model, she had a good figure for 22, and was pretty smart. She just could never make up her mind. She was what her mother called a "jumper". She jumped around from jobs and places. She never settled down. In fact, the only stable thing in Danni's life was Heather and her family. Heather had been her best friend since freshman year, and had been with her through the ups and the downs, and there had been plenty of downs. Her mother and younger brother Jake were awesome, and suported her in everything, even all her crappy relationships. Crappy relationships had come and gone for Danni the hard way. When she was younger, there was something in her brain that attracted her to total asses. She grew up fast, and supported every boyfriend she ever had. She never got the opportunity to have fun. Maybe this job could be just that. Or maybe not? Not if she had to deal with total assholes like "Mr.Orton" everyday. Even if he was a really sexy asshole, he was still an asshole.

"Now Danni. See that door over there. That's my supervisor's temporary office.",Heather said pointing toward the first door in a short hallway.

"Why is it temporary?"

"Because it moves every show."

"That sucks.He has to get a different room in this arena every day."

"No. "SHE" has to get a different room in a "DIFFERENT" arena.

"What? I don't get what you're trying to say."

"I'm always away for work. Right Danni?"

"Ya, but I always thought you were screwing around and you didn't want me to know."

"What? Nooooooo. I travel all week. I'm off on Sundays. God Danni! We've really grown apart."

"No fuckin duh! Your always at work."

"I'm sorry. I just thought you knew."

"You always just think. That's your problem!"

"O.K. Before we start a huge fight, just talk to my supervisor. Please?"

"When you said travel, I didn't think everyday."

"Sorry."Heather said shoving Danni toward her supervisor's door.

Danni slowly walked in. The office was crappy, and looked like a cleaned out janitor's closet. Danni looked over the supervisor who was sitting quietly at a particle board desk. She was an older women around her late 30s.

"Hello. I'm Jeanie. I presume your Danni.",Jeanie said reaching out her hand for Danni to shake.

"You presume right.",Danni replied sarcastically.

"Well, Heather said you needed a job, and that your potential is unlimited."

"Did she?",Danni replied once again with sarcasm.

"Yes. She did. If your anything like your friend Heather, I'm sure you'll do well with this company."

"I just have a few questions. O.K.?"

"Sure."

"First off, I refuse to work with Randy Orton.O.K.? Number two, what is my day off?"

"That it."

"Yep. I don't sweat the details as long as I'm happy."

"As for part two of your question, you have Sundays off. As of part one, until I have sufficient reason to show prejudice against Mr.Orton, I will not grant your request to exclude Mr.Orton from your schedule."

"You know what? That's fine.", Danni said as she thought _I can handle that big mutt on my own._

"Is that all?",Danni asked.

"Yes mam. That is all."

"Thank you."

Danni walked out the door...right into a huge chest.

"Oh. I'm so sorry.", Danni said grabbing on to the doorway to catch her balance.

"No problem. It's my fault. To big for my own good.", said a tall, muscular, intimidating guy.

"No. Really, I'm sorry."

"Fine. Your fault as long, as I'm on your good side.Your Heather's friend, aren't you?"

"Ya. How'd you know?

"Because your an attractive brunette, and your leaving her supervisor's office."

"Really? You guessed just by that?"

"No. I've seen your picture. Heather never stops talking about you."

"So. She's showing everyone my picture?"

"Why not? It's a pretty picture."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Dave, but everyone just calls me by my last name, Batista."

"I'll call you Dave."

"Where's Heather?"

"Probably running around like a chicken with its head cut off."

Heather came around the corner. She had the biggest smile on her face when Dave and Danni looked in her direction.

"I see you met Dave Mississippi.", Heather said hugging Dave politely.

"Your friend is nothing like you said she was Heather. Her voice doesn't sound like Elmo on crack. You know what else? She can't be that big of a ho. She hasn't asked me to sleep with her yet."

"HaHa. Very funny Dave. I'm glad you two are hitting it off so well." Heather said grabbing Danni and pulling her down the hallway.

"Sorry Dave. Can't talk. Got a busy day ahead.", Heather said turning back toward Dave.

"Bye Heather. Nice to meet you...uh? Mississippi?

Heather began to shove rules and regulations down Danni's throat, and didn't even stop to take breaths. She shoved her around the arena and introduced her to every wrestler who worked with Smackdown. Then on top of all that, pulled her right past catering when she knew how much Danni loves to eat. The day seemed like forever with introductions, and ,ofcourse, preparing for tonight's big show. She'd never been involved with anything like it before. She watched as a diva laced her boots, and hyped herself up for her match ahead. That diva was kind of bossy though. Always asking for water, or for Danni to tell her what time it was. There was no way in hell that women could retain all the water she was asking Danni for. She must have had a bladder like an iron vault. Danni couldn't remember her name, but she thought it might be Ashley.The superstars were overall pretty cool though. Most people weren't to demanding, and this one guy from Raw, John Cena, had even gave her a tip.

"Would you like anything sir?", Danni asked politely.

"Ya. Could you get me that gym bag?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"Hi. I'm Danni. I didn't get the chance to meet you earlier. Do you work for Smackdown?"

"No. Raw."

"Oh. What are you doing here?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions?

"Sorry."

"No biggy baby girl. I'm here to see a friend we're supposed to chill after the show."

"Oh. That's nice. Is there anything else you'll need?"

"Ya. Promise me I'll see more of you.", John said handing her a ten dollar bill. Danni felt weird about that, but couldn't complain. Money was money.

"Can't promise that.", Danni said as she thought _I should have been a jerk and taken his ego down a notch, but I'm not in the mood._

Once the show got started, things slowed down for Danni and Heather. They both fell back on a sofa, and began to watch the show. Danni had never watched wrestling, but it was kind of cool. She liked when they trash talked, or when somebody pulled hair. It would have been a perfect show, but that arrogant jerk, Randy Orton,showed his face. She screamed for joy as whoever the guy was scared his ass. He was practically crying.

"Wow. You really feel strongly toward this "hate Randy Orton thing". Don't you?", Heather said staring at Danni who looked ridiculous as she waved her arms and shook her hips back and forth in a victory dance. Her long wavy brown hair was flung in her face. It was worse than when Danni watched boxing, and Danni was "spirited" about boxing.

"Oh yeah. When your an asshole to me, you deserve to get your ass kicked."

"You should really put first impressions aside. After all, you are co-workers."

"Who are you my...mowthegrh?", Danni said yawning the word mother out.

"Tired?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'll check in with Jeanie, so we can go home and pack."

"Pack?"

"Ya silly. We're leaving for Tennesse tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Please don't get mad."

"I'm not mad."

"What?"

"Nope. I just don't think I have anything to where."

"I love you Danni."

"What was that for?"

"It was for being so damn bi-polar."

"Thanks. I guess."

* * *

This is a long chapter. Mostly because I'm sick and had the time to update it. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW! Thanks Diva101 for your review. It wuz my first review ever, and I reaaaaally appreciate it! 


	4. Chapter 4: Not Again

Chapter 4: Not Again 

Danni was exhausted as they left the arena. She felt like her legs might fall off any second and run away from abuse screaming screw you. She had run errands all night, and didn't even want to think about going home to pack. She just wanted to think about her warm blankets on her soft bed, and about slipping under her comforter and drifting into a deep,soothing sleep. When she got home, she packed as quick as she could. She shoved anything that at least "smelled" clean in her bags, but,somewhere between packing her underwear and Tylenol, Danni drifted into sleep cuddled up next to her suitcase. When Danni woke up the next morning, she was excited and full of energy.Here she was going to Tennesse with her crazy new job. Not to mention she was going with her best friend, but the downside was this would be her first flight ever.She'd never even gone in an airport before. She knew that her never being on a plane was kind of weird, but she had never really had a reason to fly. Once again, she would have to cling to Heather to show her what to do. She felt like a little kid for the second day in a row. Her being so dependent upon Heather was kind of funny, because Danni was usually the one taking care of Heather. Hell, she had to remind that girl to breath sometimes. Danni laughed about it as she grabbed her bags and jumped in the car.

"What are you laughing at?", Heather said as she drove off.

"Nothing.I just feel happy and kind of sweet today."

"Oh dear God! Call the newspapers! That's a first!", Heather said giggling.

"Shut Up! Is not. I can be sweet if I want to be."

"Ya. That's true.You just never want to."

"Alright smart ass. Let's talk about something else."

"Sure. Let's talk about Randy Orton."

"Sweetness now officially gone. Thanks."

"I'm serious. What do you have against him?"

"Nothing. I just don't like him. O.K.? Why are you pushing the issue?"

"It's nothing really. Just curious."

"Sure?"

"Ya. Ofcourse I'm sure.", Heather said.

"I don't believe you."

The rest of the ride was completely silent. When they got to the airport, Heather finally spoke to Danni.

"We get to fly in the company plane. How do you like that? Your first flight ever is on a private plane."

"That's just swell Heather.", Danni replied sarcastically.

Heather and Danni walked into the airport, and Heather led them straight to the ticket counter.

"You check your baggage in here, and pick up your ticket with your confirmation number.", said Heather nicely trying to be sweet and explain.

"O.K.", Danni said sharply.

Heather walked up to the counter to get the tickets leaving Danni to lift up 4 very very heavy bags.Danni tried to lift the first and struggled a little under the weight. God! What the hell was in that bag?

"Can I help Mississippi? You look like you could use some help."

Danni's head snapped up, and she found herself face-to-face with Randy Orton. He picked up 3 bags before Danni could even answer.

"I can handle things for myself. If you don't mind.", Danni said avoiding his stare.

"Oh. You look like you can handle these bags all by yourself.",Randy replied sarcastically.

"So your strong. Big fucking deal! You got muscles from all your steroids. That just means you got a tiny dick."

"You know this is the second time we've met, and this is also the second time you've mentioned my dick. Does that just happen to be on your mind?"

"No. Last time we met I insulted your nuts. Not your dick."

"Damn! It must be on your mind."

"The only thing on my mind is...is...", Danni replied, but couldn't exactly finish her sentence. Randy had bent over and grabbed her hand that was holding the suitcase's handle. He pulled her fingers slowly off, until she had completely let go. Then he grabbed the suitcase himself. His face was inches from hers as he did this and Danni could feel herself breathing heavier as he touched her hand. God! What was wrong with her? She had gotten over liking complete assholes a long time ago. That was not about to happen again. She wouldn't let it. She could smell him though. He smelled fresh like mint, but also warm and sweet like vanilla. It was intoxicating. She couldn't even remember what she wanted to say.

Randy lifted the suitcase and checked it in with the other three. He smiled at Danni as he did this. She looked so calm, and for once her mouth was shut. His heart was pounding in his ears. When his hand had touched her hand, his heart had began to pound and his breath had became fast and short. He didn't just want to touch her hand. He wanted to touch all of her. What was this girl doing to him? He felt determined to make her deal with him. He felt like it was his job to make her fight with him. It was like he wanted her to. He didn't even know her real name?

"Danni did you get your ticket?", Heather said walking up to Danni.

"So let's me get this straight. Your name is not Mississippi or None of your Business. It's Danni. Am I right?", Randy said finding his breath.

"Ya. My name is Danni.", Danni replied so quietly she was barely heard.

"What? No smart ass remark? I'm shocked."

"You know what Randy she doesn't like you, so just shut up already.", Heather said finding the meanest voice she had. She was going to stick up for Danni. Even if it meant being rude to Randy Orton, or any other superstar.

"Ya. Why don't you just leave? O.K. asswipe?", Danni said. She had found her voice again, and was trying hard to forget what had happened. She wouldn't let herself be weak. She wouldn't let herself fall for another ass.

Heather walked off and Danni quickly followed. Danni had no idea where they were going, but as long as it wasn't around Orton she was happy. She had a feeling Heather was taking them straight on the plane, and sure enough she was right. Danni felt her stomach jump as she handed a woman her ticket and boarded the plane. Between Randy and all the other bullshit, she had completely forgotten the flight itself. She was kind of nervous. When she boarded, there were severals other wrestlers and employees already on board. She didn't care. She just wanted to find an open seat next to a window. She looked for any familiar faces, and saw Dave.

"Hey Dave.", Danni said walking up to his seat.

"Hey. I didn't catch your name yesterday."

"It's Danni.", Randy said walking up behind her.

"Oh. So you know Randy?", Dave asked Danni.

"Unfortunately, I do."

"Oh. I see. Well, I'd offer you the seat next to me, but as you can see that seat is occupied by fathead here.", Dave said pointing to John who was asleep with a cap pulled over his eyes.

"It's alright. I can manage on my own. Thanks though.", Danni replied sitting down in the window seat behind John.

She sat down and looked around for Heather, but when she found her, Heather was sitting next to a diva scribbling some stuff on paper as the diva spoke. No fucking way! The seat next to her would be open.

"Hey Danni. Mind if I sit?", Randy asked.

"Ya. I do."

"Well, that's to bad.", Randy said plopping in the seat next to her.

* * *

PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5: Rejection

Chapter 5: Rejection

Danni turned toward the airplane window as Randy settled back into his seat. She was determined that if Randy was going to bug her, she was going to fucking ignore him. What an asshole? What the hell did he want from her? She shouldn't have looked out that window though, because as the plane began to move Danni realized how fast the ground was moving away. She paniced a little and reached for the arm rest as her body tensed up. She could barely breath. Maybe she should have been more nervous about flying. Heather had said that it would be like a theme park ride, but it was way worse. Theme park rides are at least connected to the ground, and they didn't make her feel like her heart was going to jump out of her mouth. Danni jerked her head away from the window, and pulled the shade over it as fast as she could. She just needed to relax and take a deep breath. She couldn't puke! She wouldn't puke! Danni would rather die than puke in front of all these people.

"Are you O.K.? You look kind of sick.", Randy said looking Danni over. Her smooth olive complexion had become sickly pale, one of her hands had a death grip on the arm rest while the other held on to the seat in front of her, and her breaths were short and ragged like she was having sex. Randy smiled at the thought. Is that how she breathes when she has sex? He'd like to find out, but she just kept shutting him down. He couldn't even talk to her. He couldn't even remember the last time he was shut out like this. He didn't even know if he ever had been. What was wrong with this girl? Was she blind? There are a tons of women who would love to be her right now. He should know. They were all over him everday. Danni turning him down made him feel something he hadn't dealt with in a long time...rejection. It made him struggle. He felt like he had to push just a little harder. In fact, he couldn't remember when he ever put this much effort into just talking to a girl. He considered dropping this whole situation like bad habit, and finding one of the many girls who would want to talk to him plus more, but it was driving him nuts. If he could just get her to flirt with him, he would drop the whole thing, but she wouldn't even talk to him nicely.

Randy smiled at Danni and repeated his question," Are you O.K.?"

"I'm fine. I just...I just...Does this plane always take off like that?", Danni replied trying to sound normal, despite being completely scared.

"Ya. It's like any other plane. In fact, I think it flies smoother than most planes. Why? Are you nervous?", Randy said staring at her hand that clung to the arm rest.

"No! I'm just...Alright, I'll be honest I'm a little nervous, but this is my first flight ever. O.K.? Don't be a jerk about it."

"I wasn't trying to be. It's just kind of weird that you've never been on a plane at your age. How old are you anyways?"

"I'm 22, and it's not weird. Some people just never have a reason to get on a plane."

Randy smiled and thought _This is an improvement. At least she's talking to me like I'm human and not a dog._

"You smile a lot. Do you know that?", Danni said wishing she could take it back the moment it came out her mouth. She shouldn't have said that, but it was true. He had smiled at least 10 of these big, huge, kid in a candy store smiles since he'd sat down. They were cute smiles, and almost as nice as the way he smelled, but Danni had decided she wouldn't care. He was a jerk. Right? Danni bit her tongue. She couldn't second guess herself. Ofcourse he was a jerk, and she didn't have time for jerks, even jerks with cute smiles. They were really cute smiles. Smiles that made her want his mouth. She did it again. She was letting her immature cravings take over her thoughts. She felt like she was back in high school. Well, she'd kill that feeling. She wouldn't be like that again.

"You like the way I smile?", Randy said smiling once again.

"No, but you do smile a lot. I just wanted to know if there was something wrong with you."

_So much for improvement. _"No. There's nothing wrong with me. I just happen to be a happy person unlike some people I know."

"What? Are you trying to say I'm not a happy person? I can be happy when I want to be. The problem is you don't make me happy.", Danni said as she thought _That's the second person who said that today._

"Not trying to."

"Good. I'm glad.", Danni said killing the conversation.

Randy wanted to say something, but dropped it. She was such a bitch to him. What the fuck was he doing wrong? He could admit that when he first met her he wasn't exactly "Mr. I'll do you a favor", but for all he knew back then she was just another fucking fan. This was driving him fucking crazy, but if she thought that she had gotten rid of him, she was wrong. He wouldn't quit. He couldn't quit until she at least flirted with him.

The rest of the flight went pretty smoothly...almost. Danni had fallen asleep after her fight with Randy, and the last thing she could remember as she dozed off was wondering whether there was a I hate Randy Orton club, and when she should join. She probably would have slept the whole flight too, but the plane was beginning to land. It jerked as it neared the ground, and shook her out of her sleep. She woke up so scared she almost pissed herself. She just grabbed whatever was next to her and closed her eyes until she heard the screeching of the landing gear hitting the ground. She sighed and tried to bring herself back to normal. The plane was on the ground, and she was safe right here in...Randy's arms.

"Oh my God! You let me do that!",she said jumping out of Randy's arms as fast as she could. How could she have forgotten he was right there? How could she not have known after she grabbed him around his chest? How could she have not known? It felt so good. It felt so safe, but it was so ackward and wrong. At least it turned out that way when she came to her senses. Before that though, she could have stayed there forever pressed against him with her face nuzzling against his neck wrapped in his arms. What the fuck? She needed off this plane right now. Right now!

"Let you? Are you trying to say that was my fault? Wait! Who grabbed who!", Randy said tempted to pull her right back in his arms. He'd loved every second of that. He loved the way she smelled, the way her chest was pressed against his, and especially the wayher breath felton his neckas itsentchills down his spine. God! He wanted her just to shut her big mouth, and grab him again.

"I'm not trying to say anything. I just want to get the hell out of here.", Danni said practically jumping over Randy to get to the aisle. She slammed into to someone and practically fell backwards, but she was grabbed around her waist and steadied.

"Hey. You should watch what your doing baby, or you'll end up in everybody's arms today.", John said letting Danni go as she struggled to move away from him and Randy in the crammed aisle.

What was this everybody hold Danni day? She needed to get off the plane now. Those few minutes felt like forever as she waited to unboard the plane, but when she did she practically broke into a run through the airport. She needed to get away. She'd meet Heather at baggage claim, but for right now she needed to run. Run as fast as she could.

* * *

PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: Knocking Down Fences

Chapter 6: Knocking Down Fences

Danni knew running away wasn't the best answer. It wasn't even anywhere near it, but running meant she didn't have to face it. It meant she could be alone with just her drumming heart and aching legs, and didn't have to think about anything, but the next step. Danni was no good with feelings and heartache, but Danni was good at running away. A few days after her dad was killed, she ran from his funeral to the empty field behind a farm 6 miles out of town. The night she caught Marcus, her first love that she dated for 3 years, screwing her cousin Lily's brains out, she ran. She ran like she had to keep up with the wind that night. She ran from his house to her house across town. She'd even left her car parked in his driveway. She ran when Chris beat the shit out of her. She was only 20, and she thought Chris would be the one who she'd never run from, but she was wrong. Her life was full of running away. If it hurt or didn't go her way, Danni ran. She always thought that it would never catch up with her if she could just run farther, just push harder. She didn't know exactly why she ran from Randy and John. She just knew that something about that moment was messing things up. It made her feel vulnerable, open, and off her guard. She didn't like that feeling. She didn't like feeling like all her brick walls and electric fences were down and that she was alone against an army. She just wanted to be in her comfort zone. She didn't want to be at risk; not now, not ever again.

The crowd in the airport was no longer a blur as she neared baggage claim, and Danni was embarassed as she realized how many people were staring at her. She just wanted to find a place to sit down and catch her breath. Her legs were screaming with a dull ache. Running was a high, but sitting was like falling off the rainbow. While she waited, she tried to fix her hair that looked like a sweaty tangled mess, and straighten up her clothes. She knew Heather was going to be pissed. It was hard to get Heather pissed, but once she was...she just was. Not only Heather, but how would she face those people again? She had to work with them. There it was, everything she ran away from was thrown in right in her lap. What about Randy? How could she face him? She wouldn't. End of story!

"Danni! Danni! Where the fuck are you?", Heather screamed hopping around baggage claim with a broken heel.

"Over here. Calm Down.", Danni screamed at Heather who was practically flying toward her.

"Danni. What's wrong? What happened?"

"What's wrong! Are you seriusly asking that question?"

"Look, Don't fucking get smart with me. I'm not the one who ran off a fucking plane with not as much as a I'll catch you later. You had me running around this fucking airport, and I broke a heel."

"You left me to sit with him. You left me even though you knew how I felt about him."

"No. I didn't know. That's exactly it. You don't tell me shit anymore. You've shut me out, along with the rest of the world. You don't open yourself up for anybody anymore. You've closed yourself up. I can't take it anymore. It's like living with a rock."

"Is that how you feel about me?'

"No. That's what I know about you. You've won't let anything touch you, but you."

"I'm not like that. I just don't like to be off guard."

"Off guard! Your like a fucking super max prison. You don't let anybody close, so there's nobody close enough to hurt you."

"I can't talk about this. Not now."

"When then?"

"When I'm ready."

"You always say not now, or when I'm ready about everything, including dating."

"That's not true."

"Oh yeah. Well tell me who you've dated since Chris beat your fucking brains out? No one. Not a damn person. You want to know why? Because your scared shitless."

"Shut the fuck up!", Danni screamed doing everything she could not to cry. She just wanted to get her bags and go. She didn't know where. She just wanted to go.

"I'm sorry Danni."

"It's fine. Really. It's no big deal.", Danni said getting up so Heather couldn't see her cry.

"Yes it is. I shoudn't have talked about that. I know it's a sensitive area for you. I'm your friend and I shouldn't have acted that way. It's just..."

"It's just that you feel that way. You felt how you acted, and you meant everything you said."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'll get over it.", Danni said walking over to the conveyor belt to look for her bags. She wasn't mad at Heather for the things she said. She knew Heather just wanted to make things better, and in Heather's happy fairy tale world Danni should be dating, happy, and without a care, but it wasn't like that. Heather was right. Danni was afraid. She was afraid to take a jump, a risk. She was closed up, but didn't she have a right to be? Didn't she have a right to protect herself from being hurt? She didn't know, and didn't want to think about it just then, because her problem at the moment was a little more demanding. Where were her bags?

She had watched that belt go around and around dozens of times, but never saw her bags. She'd even seen some of the other people on the flight come up and grab their bags, but she hadn't even got a glimpse at hers.

Danni turned back toward Heather ,who was sitting there quietly like a scolded puppy, and said, "Heather, did you get your bags?"

"Ya. Sure. There right here."

"Did you see mine? I've seen tons of people from the flight get their bags, but I haven't seen mine. Heather! They can't have lost my bags!"

"Calm down. I'm sure they didn't lose your bags. Maybe, they...just temporarily misplaced them."

"Temporarily misplaced them! I think god has got it out for me, or somethin. This just ain't MY DAY, MY WEEK, MY YEAR! What did I do to deserve this?", Heather said flinging her hands up in the air as if to ask god. She didn't even realize someone was behind her until she felt her elbow connect with their face.

"I'm sorr- Nevermind!", Danni said realizing it was Randy who was now rubbing his chin.

Randy stared at her for a moment. He was completely lost. He just couldn't read this girl. He didn't know what to think. All he knew was that she was taking what just happened quite seriously. He even thought that she might be crying. Not that she'd admit to it.

"What's wrong? What did God do to you?", Randy said grabbing his bags from the conveyor belt.

If Danni was listening to Randy, she completely ignored the comment. She just continued to search helplessly for her bags.

"Hello? Are you listening Mississippi?"

"If you keep calling her that, she's going to kill you.", Heather said walking over to Randy.

"What's wrong with her? Is it me?"

"Somewhat. Plus, she lost her bags."

"She what? That sucks, but I don't think I'll mind if she just walks around naked."

"HaHa. That's the reason she doesn't fucking talk to you. I don't think you know what your dealing with when it comes to her."

"Please. Inform me. What exactly am I dealing with?"

"Your dealing with a beaten dog. Does that make sense to you? There's a beaten dog, and you want to adopt it, but it has had it up to here with humans and would rather bite your arm off than have you come near it. It takes a lot of time, coaxing, and a little bait to get the dog out of it's cage, and beginning to trust you. The dog doesn't think you look so bad. In fact, I think the dog thinks you look real good, so your off to a good start. It's up to you to make the next move. You can get your arm bitten off or you can have a nice little dog to cuddle with and sleep with."

"Was that some kind of advice?"

"I don't know you. You tell me.", Heather said walking over to the belt to watch for Danni's bags. What the hell did she mean by that? Did Danni have something against guys? Had she been hurt? Was that why she wouldn't even look in his direction?

"What's up dawg? What you sitting around here for? Isn't there a limo here for us?", John said strolling up from behind Randy.

"Ya. I think they sent a few limos."

"So what the hell you doing around here?"

" I happen to be being nice. I'm helping out a friend.", Randy said pointing to Danni who was now bent over examining a bag.

"I see. And what kind of help does this friend need?", John said smirking at Randy who had yet to stop staring at bent over Danni.

"She lost her bags, and she needs stuff to wear."

"Your hoping she wants to wear you. "

"Maybe. But she's a beaten dog according to Heather."

"A beaten dog? What the fuck? Who's Heather?"

"You know Heather. She's that little girl your always joking with when you come to Smackdown.

"Oh! Her name is Heather. I guess I just never asked. She's sexy, but she just seems so scary. Like I'm some kinda monsta, or some shit like that. Anyways, back to this beaten dog shit."

"I don't know the details. All I know is that she's rejecting me, and that deserves my extra special attention."

"Extra special?"

"Extra special."

Danni waited anxiously by the conveyor belt. She had to find her bags. She didn't know what she'd do without them for the rest of this whole fucked up day. That's exactly what the day was too. She could barely imagine the rest of the day to come as she sat down on a bench and waited for Heather to get back from reporting her missing bags. It couldn't get any worse...hopefully.

"Danni."

Danni looked up at Randy who still had a little red mark on his chin. He was standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets. Danni found herself melting as Randy slightly bit his lower lip. She was praying that her last shred of self control would keep her ass on that bench and not let her jump his bones right then and there. Why did he have to do that? Why did he have to stare at her biting his lip and just waiting for a reply? Oh God! He probably had no idea how sexy he looked when he bit his lip like that. It was probably just completely, naturally sexy. Why god? Couldn't he just look stupid biting his lip like everyone else? Danni could feel a warm wave pulse through her body, and she knew she wanted him. She was almost tempted to let him know. God! What was he doing to her? If he even looked in her direction, she felt her body jump. When he smiled, the fences that she spent years building around herself fell down.

"Yes Randy? Can I help you?", Danni said sarcastically trying to maintain her composure.

"So what are you going to do about your luggage?", Randy said sitting next to Danni. His thigh brushed lightly against hers, and she knew he noticed. What an asshole? Was he trying to get her to straddle his lap? If that was what he wanted, he was pretty damn close to getting his way. _Get a grip! It's just physical. Calm Down. _Danni told herself. She could handle this.

"Who told you about that?"

"Heather."

"Is Heather your spy now?"

"No. I just asked her what was wrong."

"So now you know what's wrong. I lost my bags."

"Ya. I know. So do you have to go out and buy clothes and stuff, or are you gonna borrow some from Heather?"

"Me borrow from Heather. If you hadn't noticed, we're a little different shape wise."

"I noticed. Your body is a little more...filled out.", Randy said smirking at Danni. He slightly licked his lower lip.

"Well, Captain Obvious I "obviously" can't fit in Heather's clothes,and I don't have any cash on hand to buy more. So, I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"Why don't you just borrow from a diva?"

"Ya right!"

"Why not? I'm sure they have some spare clothes."

"Look Randy. I hardly know any of those divas. I'm not asking to borrow their clothes."

"I'll ask."

"No. You won't ask."

"Why not? What do you have to lose?"

Why did he have to do that? Why did he always have to make sense? Danni scooted away from Randy a little, and regretted it as she felt the warmth of his body fade from her skin. While he was close to her, there was no chance of holding herself together.

"Nothing. I guess."

"Let me take care of everything."

God! Those words sounded so good coming out of his mouth. _Say it again. Say that to me again. _Danni thought knowing that at that moment she was completely vulnerable toward him, and if he even attempted anything, Danni would let him go as far as he wanted. She stared in his eyes as he spoke. They were so god damn pretty! They were warm and playful, and she wanted to trust everything that was written in his eyes, but she couldn't. Trust seemed to always get her into trouble.

"Alright, but I want to be with you when you ask them. I don't want them to think I'm your little doll that you have to run around and find clothes for to dress her up pretty."

"You can do whatever you want.", Randy said smiling at Danni again. Danni felt her knees go weak in the middle of standing up. Couldn't he have smiled while she was sitting down?

"Trust me Orton. I want nothing more than what I just told you. O.K.?"

"Are you sure Mississippi?"

"I'm fucking positive you confident prick.", Danni said smiling at Randy for the first time since they'd met. Randy's raised an eyebrow, and stared at Danni. Was that a smile? What was that for? Whatever it was for, he was glad she was smiling. It was pretty fucking sexy. Not just sexy, but beautiful. She had dimples like a little kid when she smiled, and her eyes lit up like stars.

"Hey. Why do they call you Mississippi?", Randy said realizing that he had called her this several times, and had no idea why she was even called that.

"It's stupid. You don't want to know.", Danni said laughing. Randy felt his head spin. Her laugh warmed him from his head to his toes. It was a rich, warm laugh that was natural and fun, and he would do anything to make Danni laugh like that again.

"I do."

"No you don't. I got to go. There's Heather.", Danni said walking away from Randy to Heather thankful for the distraction that she had caused. She was dropping her guard, and needed to be careful. Her heart couldn't take all these fucking ups and downs.

Randy hated to see Danni go, but loved to watch her leave. That girl was like a fucking roller coaster. When he was around her he was up and down and up and down. He was hoping he could just to hold on tight and pray it slowed down soon.

"Any sign of my bags?", Danni asked tagging along behind Heather as they walked toward the airport exit.

"They're still in Texas. Sorry Danni, but I think I have enough cash to buy you some of the essentials."

"Don't worry about it. Randy is taking care of it."

Heather stopped dead in her tracks, and turned sharply to face Danni.

"Who? Randy Orton? Did I miss something?"

"No. He just had a good idea. O.K.?"

"O.K. Whatever you say Mississippi. Whatever you say.", Heather said walking up to an airport shuttle bus.

"Where is this gonna take us Heather?"

"To our rental car."

"Oh! Sorry. It's my first plane trip."

"I know. It's my most unforgettable one."

Danni jumped as she felt a hand touch her arm.

"What the fuck?", Danni said turning around and accidentally elbowing Randy in the chest.

"Oww! You plan on beating the fuck out of me before I make it to the show. Don't you?"

"No. What do you want?"

"Don't be mean. I'm not trying to aggravate you. I just want to know if you and your friend want to ride in the limo with me and John, instead of having to go pick up a stupid rental car."

"I don't know. I don't thinn..."

"Yes. We'd love to. Thank you.", Heather said cutting off Danni before she could say no.

What? God! With a friend like Heather, Danni didn't need any enemies.


	7. Chapter 7: Tyson

Chapter 7: Tyson

"So, are we goin straight to work.", Heather asked shoving her bags at the limo driver.

"We're gonna stop off at the hotel first. Is that okay?", Randy replied opening the door for Danni who he so conveniently pushed in front of him so he could sit next to her.

"That's fine.", Heather said winking at Danni who was hesitating in the limo doorway.

Danni was a little intimidated. There was no jumping out a car if she didn't like the situation. There was no moving away if she got uncomfortable. Danni stared at the open limo door. She would just suck it up. She's Danni Olivia Carter, and no man can intimidate her. She could handle herself,...but could she control herself?

Danni slid in and was embarassed to find herself pressed against that diva Ashley. Could there be less room in this limo? It was slammed pack. Why would Randy invite them if it was so crowded? Wait. Did she even have to ask? He invited her for the same reason he sat next to her on the plane: to push her, annoy her, and most of all to test her boundaries. Randy slid in beside her, and was pressed so close to her that Danni was almost on his lap.

"Is there enough room for ya Danni?", John asked smiling.

"Not really, but I can squeeze. I think."

"Well, if Mr. I want to get in everybody's pants had just met you at the hotel. You wouldn't have to worry about it.",said an attractive young red head glaring Randy down like he was scum. She didn't seem happy with the situation.

"Shut up Kara! Your just mad because he doesn't want to get in your pants anymore.", John blurted out in Randy's defense.

"Wait. You seem to have the wrong idea. Randy and I just met, and he offered my friend and I a ride. That's it. Nothing else. I have no intention to...well...you know. Mr.Orton and I are strictly business.", Danni said blushing. She knew this was a bad idea, and now she had some psycho ex of his to deal with and she only wanted a ride. She needed away from Randy very badly and now she was stuck in a very uncomfortable situation until they got to the hotel. Life is just great.

"Sure.Ofcourse you are.So how much is he paying you for your "business". Did he buy you and your friend a car or somethin? I have to say you two are pretty hott must of cost him an arm and a leg.You know it's my brother's birthday next week. On what street corner can I pick you two up? Do you have a party discount?", Kara said laughing.

"That's bullshit Kara! You got know right to say that! Besides if Danni was a prostitute, I'd rather pay an arm and a leg for her than get you for free. Wait. I've already had you for free. Kinda sucked!",Randy said defensively. That stupid bitch! He was beginning to wonder what he ever saw in her.

"Hold on.I appreciate you trying to stick up for me, but you're doing a pretty shitty job. I can take care of myself.", Danni said turning toward Randy. Her face vivid with anger. Randy just stared in shock.

"You know you're an asshole Karaaaooooooowwwwfuuck...that hurt.",said John jumping up and hitting his head on the limo ceiling.

"Me...an asshole. Please!"

"Ya you are acting pretty assholish Kara. I mean if I was her I would have killed you.", Ashley said.

"Can I speak please? The bitch insulted me not yall.", Danni said balling her hands into fists. She swore after middle school she would never get in a fight over a guy again. Ever. But this wasn't about Randy. Kara whoever she was had sent a direct blow to Danni's pride and that is something that most people avoid doing. Kara didn't know Danni to well. But she was about to find out.

"Bitch? Who are you calling a bitch?",Kara said.

"You heard me. I didn't stutter."

"I don't know who you think you're talking to."

"I'm talking to the no good dirty skank called Kara."

"What?"

"You keep asking a lot of questions. You must be retarted."

"Please. I'm far from retarded. I'm Randy's former accountant."

"Well, it's a shame you ain't retarded cuz you're about to be.", Danni said flying over Ashley fist swinging. She could fell Randy's arm firm around her waist and Heather tugging at her feet. She didn't give a shit who was in the limo, or who was watching. It didn't matter. Nobody spoke to her that way. Especially when she didn't deserve it. She grabbed a handful of Kara's red hair. Ashley shoved her back screaming calm down, but she still had a handful of hair.

"We're here.", someone screamed. As soon as the limo stopped Heather flung open the door and Randy pulled Danni out by the waist. She was not letting go of that girl's hair.

"Let go Danni.", Ashley said prying Danni's fingers from Kara's hair.

John was ecstatic. He was screaming and rooting Danni on. Randy on the other hand was trying to end it. All he needed was more bad publicity. He finally got sick of being patient and flung Danni over his shoulder.

"Put me down. I'm gonna kill her."

"You did enough kid." John said following Randy into the hotel leaving everyone else to tend to Kara.

"Oh no I didn't." She felt kind of stupid flung over Randy's shoulder like a sack and having to stare at his ass. In fact, her anger was slowly being replaced by embarassment as she realized they were walking into a hotel lobby like this. "I'm all better Randy you can put me down."

"I'll put you down when we get to your room."

"No. You'll put me down now."

"Just deal with it. He's stubborn and you're not going anywhere."said John tugging a piece of her dark hair.

"No I will not just deal with it. Oh god! People are staring."

"Calm down! You'll only be in a few magazines." John said laughing so hard he had to sit down in a lobby chair. The whole situation was hilarious.

"Randy Orton you put me down this instant."

Randy ignored her. What the hell had just happened? Had she just got in a fight over him? His brain was going 100 miles a minute. Did crazy stuff always happen around this girl? He hoped so. Randy walked up to the front desk. Danni was still swinging her legs and knocked over a cup of pens.

"Excuse me sir. Can I help you?"

"Yes. We need two rooms that have been reserved for the W.W.E."

"Ofcourse. May I have your pin number?"

"No problem. Danni will you hold still I'm trying to get my wallet."

"Screw you. I'm not holding still for you. Put me down or I'll scream."

"Fine. Your not embarassing me. Just yourself Mississippi."

"Thank you sir your in room 216 and your wife here is in the connecting room 218."

"I'm not his wwww..", Danni tried to say but Orton cut her off.

"She's not my wife she's my friend."

"Would you like to change rooms then?"

"No these will be just fine.Thank You."

"Sir before you go, You should know your friend's undergarment is showing."

"What? Randy please put me down. My underwear aren't exactly the kind you should flash. Please put me down. This is so embarassing."

Randy ignored her again and walked straight to the elevator. Danni began to bite down into his shoulder blade. Oowwww! That fucking hurt!

"Quit it! Your room is right down this hall."

"Put Me Down!"

"See. Room 218. Now if you want down, you have to promise to go out with me tonight after the show."

"No way. Fuck you."

"Oh. What a creepy old man coming down the hall. You think he's seen a girl's underwear in the last decade? Maybe we should give him a present."

"O.K.!"

"Good."

Randy slid Danni down across his body. Her shirt riding up as she slid down. Randy smiled. This was going to be interesting.

As soon as Danni's feet hit the ground, she jerked the key out of Randy's hand and tried to move away, but Randy's had her pulled firmly against him. He slid his hand up her arm, over her shoulder, and wrapped it around her neck leaving little trails of electric wherever he touched. He leaned her head back so she was staring up at him. Danni went limp with his touch. Please don't do it Randy. Please let me go. If he kissed her would she be in control? No. Randy would be in control. She didn't need that. She didn't need his kisses, even if she wanted them. To late. Randy brushed his lips against hers at first smiling over how quiet she got. He felt her shiver in response and knew if he kissed her she wouldn't pull away. He had won. She wouldn't reject him. Randy pressed his mouth against her mouth diving into her taste. Danni felt her heart began to jump and could feel Randy's fingertips digging into her back. Oh god! He was like a drug. She just couldn't get enough, but she had to stop! Danni shoved Randy off her. She was surprised by the look on his face. He was breathing heavy and he looked like someone just ran over his puppy. She wanted to reach out run her fingers through his hair and let him kiss her wherever he liked, but that wasn't strong that was weak and dependent. Danni wasn't that person anymore.

"What's wrong Tyson? You can't tell me you didn't want that.", Randy said in shock that she rejected him.

"Tyson? Well aren't you cocky. Who do you think you are? Do you think you're better than everybody else? Well you're not. You just can't kiss people when you feel like it. I'm not one of your whores."

"See ya tonight Mississippi.", Randy said ignoring her screaming and walking into his hotel room.

"That's it. I asked you a question you just can't ignore me. God! Your so annoying!", Danni said storming into her room.

* * *

I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated, but I've been sick and I'm trying to get ready for school. I hope ya liked it!

PPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8: Sneaky

Chapter 8: Sneaky

_I hate him!! _Danni thought to herself as she fell back on her squishy hotel bed. Why did he have to be so calm. Here he was making everything about her first week at work difficult, and he was completely calm. Danni on the other hand was completely spastic. And who was he to force her to go out with him? Seriously, what was he a fucking caveman? This is the 20th century if you want a girl to go out with you, at least make sure she likes you.

Danni just laid there thinking how she was going to get out of this, and…. if she really wanted to get out of a date with Randy. Of course she did! He was an asshole!! And Danni had too many assholes to count. She didn't need another one, even if he was super sexy and had his moments where he could be absolutely perfect. No!! Screw that!! He was an asshole!! There is no doubt. He'd almost kissed her though. The asshole had almost kissed her and she wanted it. Her whole body had wanted it. That was just it. It was a physical thing. She could handle it. Couldn't she?

Danni sat up and stared at herself in the mirror on the wall. God! She looked rough. What was Randy Orton doing asking out a girl who looks like she just stepped out of the Thriller video if she wants to go out with him. She could smell herself. She needed a shower and a change of clothes very badly. But clothes meant having to deal with Randy. She'd rather smell bad.

Danni spun around as, almost like a conspiracy, there was a knock on her hotel room door and the door that connected her room to Randy's, at the same time. Danni knew what was behind Door # 2 and that was only Randy Orton. So she figured she'd go with door #1. Danni opened it to find a laughing Heather.

"HA HA! It was not that fucking funny.", Danni said staring at Heather who was laughing so hard it looked like she was having a seizure.

"Of course it wasn't. I'm sure Randy Orton carries violent girls with their underwear hanging out over his shoulder all the time. By the way those camo panties are super cute. Good call on your part!"

"Alright Ms. Bitch! You've had your laugh. Now give me some of your clothes so I can take a damn shower."

"My Clothes! I thought Randy was handling your missing bag situation. Do you seriously think you can fit in my clothes? And who the fuck is banging on that door in there?"

"Who do you think?"

"He's got it bad! He wants in Danni's panties and it's killing him"

"Gross!! How did me and you become friends again? I seriously need to be reminded how I started talking to a sick freak like you!"

"Just answer the door. It's not like you have to talk to him. Talking is not required with what he wants to do with you."

"You need to get laid badly, so you can quit trying to get me laid. Just give me your bag.", Danni said taking Heather's bag and throwing it on the bed.

"I do have my own room you know."

"That's too bad. I'm gonna need all the protection I can get from the gorilla next door. He wants me to go out with him. Not happening. No fucking way! You can make that face all you want."

"Girls would kill to be in your shoes!"

"Ignorant girls who don't know what assholes can do."

"Randy Orton can do a lot of things I'm sure."

"You are such a perv!", Danni said grabbing shorts and a tank from Heather's bag and walking in the bathroom.

As Danni closed the bathroom door, Heather just smiled. _That Girl is in denial _and_ that boy is being too cocky for his own good_. _If he has got a sweet side he needs to use it._ Heather couldn't believe how persistent Randy was. He was still knocking on the door and softly saying, "Danni please let me in! We got to get you some clothes. You have sex hair and your clothes are far from fresh. I mean no insult. Now let me in! I got you something to wear. It's Ashley's, and probably not very covering but I know it'll look nice. Just open the door. I'm not alone. Ashley wants in too. Does that make you feel better?" This was the kind of Randy Danni needed to here. But where was she? In the shower.

Ashley was pleading through the door now.

"Look, Danni whatever your last name is, you need clothes and I've been nice enough to help. I figured if you can kick Kara's ass then you deserve to wear my clothes. Look I'm getting unpatient kid! The boy is begging for attention just open the damn door and let him drool over you. No Randy! I will not shut up! No.I am not making things worse. You just don't know how to talk to women. Oh! Are you pissed now? You're such a baby! He's such a baby will you just let him in! Randy answer your door! It's probably John. I'm sure by now they've kicked him out of the lobby. Danni what's your face, will you just open the door!"

Heather bit her tongue. What had she gotten Danni into? How come they weren't so pumped about her first week? Poor kid. She loved Danni to death, and she knew there was no way in hell Danni could handle the situation that sat in front of her. Who was she kidding? It would be perfect if Heather just opened that door.

Heather couldn't resist. She opened the door.

"About time. Wait you're not the tall chick.", Ashley blurted out as she shoved past Heather with an arm full of clothes. She was followed by John whose face was still red from laughing, but not by Randy.

"Hey, you're Heather right.", John said staring at Heather who could only blush.

"Aaaaw. Don't be shy baby gurl. I was just sayin hey. You opened the door just as Randy hit the shower."

"Ummmm. I have to go. Tell Danni I'm heading to the Arena early and her pass is on the nightstand.", said Heather. That was all she could blurt out with John standing in front of her.

"O.K. Whatever."

Heather left leaving Danni alone. John fell back on the bed that apparently didn't belong to him but he didn't care.

"That's a really shy girl. What you say Ash?"

"I say where is the tall chick?"

"I don't know."

"I bet she's in the shower. Ya. I can hear it running."

"If she ain't got no clothes, then how is she taking a shower."

"I don't know John boy. All I know is that it's weird that her and Randy are taking a shower at the same time."

"No kiddin."

"Ya. I'm going to my room to get ready for work. I suggest you do the same."

"Alright."

"Don't forget to close that door between the rooms. Don't lock it though. We want to give our boy Randy a chance."

"You're very sneaky Ash. Very sneaky!

"Shut Up. Let's go before one of them gets out of the shower."

"This is gonna be good.", said John folowing Ashley out the room and leaving no trace that they had been there except the clothes on the bed.

* * *

I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry. It's been a couple of months. I've had serious issues though. Stuff I'd rather not talk about. Anyways I had no available computer and I'm just settling down again. I hope yall still want to read. PLEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9: Stupid Unlocked Door

Hey Guys! I'm sooo sorry it took so long but TRUST ME I have not given up! I am determined to finish this thing before I'm forty!

LOL!

* * *

Chapter 9

Heather stared at her reflection as she pulled back the shower curtain. What did Randy see in her? Yes, she was beautiful and had a, as her mother said, "a have to beat them away with a bat" body; but was that all. There were a lot of girls around Randy with greater bodies and prettier faces. Why was he harassing her? For sex? Was that all he wanted? Well, she had news for him. She hadn't had sex in over two years, not since Chris. What could she offer Randy? He was the typical All-American dickhead. What could she give him? Danni couldn't just give him sex. Sex was too personal. Having sex would mean she'd have to be intimate with someone other than herself. She'd have to trust Randy with, at the least, her body. All Randy could give HER would be grief and misery.

A million questions were swirling around her brain. She just wanted to grab a towel, get dressed, and stay in that bathroom for the rest of her life! Danni wanted to avoid her own questions. She wanted to avoid his smiles and looks he gave her. She wanted to avoid the way he made her feel. She wanted to avoid the disaster she saw coming. She wanted to avoid the biggest question of the million swirling in her head. Was she actually anxious to go on this date with Randy?

NO! NO! Danni wrapped a towel around her body. Damn these hotel towels! They are, ofcourse, only big enough to cover the essentials. The towel ended maybe four inches below her crotch exposing her long legs and, in the back, some of her bottom. Where were those clothes? She swore she brought them in the bathroom. At least she thought she did? Or had she thrown them on the dresser? Danni walked out the bathroom and felt goosebumps form on her arms and legs as the cold air rushed against her skin.

"Heather? You still here?", Danni said looking around the room. Nope. She was alone.

She needed to hurry too. Heather would kill her if she was late, and Randy would probably break her door down if he thought she was going to try to skip their date. She laughed out loud. At least he's determined. She almost liked his determination and little lies he called compliments. If she didn't know better, she would have thought he was trying to be sincere. She knew better!

Danni stared at the bed which was now littered with clothes. She picked up the nearest item to her.Was it supposed to be a shirt? There wasn't enough material present to cover one ass cheek, let alone the top half of her body. Whose clothes were these? And how the hell did they get here?

"Mississippi?"

Danni swung her head around to see Randy leaning against the door frame wearing a smug look on his face and some basketball shorts.

Her mind went completely blank except for the blinking neon thought of "that door is supposed to be locked". She couldn't speak. She stood there body stiff with a death grip on her towel. The room was completely silent except for the sound of water dripping off her body and their breathing. Randy smiled and stood up straight.

Randy couldn't believe how good she looked just then, or how lucky he was that the door had been left unlocked. God, did he have perfect timing or what? She looked like a cornered rabbit or a doe in headlights. Her body was rigid and he could swear that her hand and the towel were attached. Randy felt like a jaguar. His heart was slamming in his chest, and adrenaline began to pump through every vein. He wanted her. He'd practically set her up for just such a situation. He was the jaguar stalking his prey and she fell right into his trap. Who knew that the kid was built like that under her clothes? What? No smart ass comments? No screeching screams? She just stood there staring at him like he had fangs. God! His heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest. Couldn't she hear it? Didn't she understand that he didn't want to hurt her. All he wanted to do right now was hold her, smother her body in his kisses and caresses, and forget work. He wanted her to submit, to accept him. But, at the sight of him, she tenses. There are women that would kill to be in her shoes right now. If not kill, then at least harm to have Randy standing there staring them down. Not Danni. She was royally rejecting him as usual.

"Are you okay? You're being quiet Mississippi. Something wrong?", Randy said still grinning that kid in the candy store way.

"No. I'm fine. I just want to know how the hell you unlocked that door Randy Orton!", Danni said snapping out of her zombie state and taking a defensive stance. She tugged at the hem of the towel. God! Couldn't it go down further?

There was the Danni Randy knew.

"OOO! My full name. I'm intimidated. And what the hell do I look like Houdini?",Randy said sarcastically letting his eyes scan over her. He stepped into the room and shut the door. This was going to be fun.

_No. You look like a Greek God with a body like that._, Danni thought to herself staring at Randy's lower stomach. She'd seen him in close to nothing on television, but, somehow, it was soooo different in person. She could smell his soap and cologne pouring off him the closer he got to her. He was only a few feet away now and she could feel her brain going to mush. She almost expected it to start falling out of her ears. Self-Control!! She had to have self-control!

"No. You don't look like Houdini. You look like a giant talking penis. Wait! Better yet! An annoying giant talking penis!"

"Penis on the brain again I see."

"How the hell did you get in?"

"It was unlocked.", Randy said simply clearing the distance between them. God! She smelled good! She probably tasted really good too.

"What? I hate Heather!"

"Aawww. Don't be too mad at her. She knows what's best."

"What's 'best'?"

"Ya. So, do you like the clothes I got you?"

"You call this clothes?",Danni said throwing the little shirt at Randy.

"What else should I call it?", he said catching the shirt and spreading across her body as if to see how it would fit.

"Whose are they?", Danni said pushing Randy backwards.

"Ashley's."

"Well, why don't you leave so I can put Ashley's clothes on!!"

"Now, why would I do that?", Randy said letting his hand sit on her hip and leaning forward to take in her scent. God! Let me stay! Don't make me leave! Randy didn't think he could move his hand away if she asked, if she begged.

Danni wanted to touch him back to let her hands go were they pleased., to let his go where they pleased. She wanted him to let loose everything she could see swimming in his eyes. He smiled and tucked one finger into the hem of the towel. What did he think he was doing? Why the fuck wasn't she screaming? Scream Danni! Scream! Do something! She gasped and opened her eyes in shock. _That was my "something"_ Danni thought cursing herself.

"Danni,"Randy whispered close to her ear,"tell me you want me! Stop fighting me Danni or I'll just have to tease you some more." Randy slid his finger back and forth on the hem of the towel across Danni's chest.

Wait! Teasing her! Is that what he thought he was doing? He was sadly mistaken. He had almost caught her off guard but that pathetic statement had Danni back on her toes. She'd show him teasing!

Danni shoved Randy across the room against the door between their hotel rooms. She pressed hard against him and smiled! She'd have Randy on his knees. If this was the game he wanted to play, she'd win. She'd be in control! Not Randy! She'd make him regret meeting her! She slid one leg up his and wrapped it around his waist.She let her lips brush his ear as she spoke.

"I don't want you Randy! And if you call that teasing me you need practice. I don't want you now and I'll never want you. I'll go on your stupid date tonight, but if you touch me again I'll break "your best friend" off. You got me. You'll never be able to stick it anywhere again!", Danni said completely satisfied by the shocked look on Randy's face.

She grabbed the shirt from Randy's hands and pushed the still shocked Randy into his own room locking the door behind him.

_What the hell just happened?_ She thought leaning against the door. She needed to just get ready. She needed to push Randy out of her head! Everything was moving too fast! Everything was so confusing! Where was Heather? She just needed Heather.

It took Danni less than an hour to get ready, but to Danni it felt like an eternity. She kept glancing at the door between her and Randy's room half expecting it to open even though she locked it. How would she be able to face him tonight? How could she go on that date now? Had he felt the heat that passed between them,the electricity? Or was it just her? God Damnit!! She hated Randy Orton! What the hell was she supposed to do now?

* * *

O.K. It's Short,...but it's definitely still good! Pleeeeeeeeeeeease Review! 


End file.
